Adorable Bundle
by Allanna Stone
Summary: The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…
1. Chapter 1

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

It was a dark story night in November as the Phantom sulked on the catwalk of the Opera Populaire in Paris, France. He usually enjoyed these kinds of nights; for he could stalk around the opera house like the true phantom he was and terrify someone silly. But that night, the Phantom was in one of his moods.

At the show earlier that evening, the Phantom saw the last person that he had ever expected to see.

Christine Daae.

She was companied by her husband of five years, the Vicomt de Changy. And there were also additions to the family, as well. There was a little boy who looked like Raoul and Christine hadn't wasted any time at all on their wedding night. Two girls barely any older than three years old hid behind their mother's skirts. From his seat in box five, the phantom could hear everything the de Changy family was saying.

"May I sit next to you, Mother?" asked the little boy.

"Of course, James dear," answered Christine, helping the little boy into the seat next to her.

"Christine, look at the twins!" chuckled Raoul, sitting on the other side of his wife. The phantom looked at the girls and had to bite back a laugh. Both girls were laying on the plush carpet, giggling as they stared up at the chandelier and lavishly painted ceilings, pointing out details to each other.

"Angel! Melody! Please come and sit down; the show is about to start!" Christine called to the girls. Angel and Melody ran to their seats and scrambled into them.

The phantom could still see Christine's children in his mind. He sighed; he would give anything to have a family of his own.

Suddenly, the phantom frowned; he could've sworn he heard a sound coming from the stage below him.

There it was again!

The phantom unwound his Punjab lasso from around his waist as he jumped twenty feet to the stage below him. He snuck over to where he heard the sound, in the left wing. The phantom readied himself by hiding in the shadows and saw the last thing he would ever expect to see in his opera house.

A little girl, no older than two or three years of age, was busy playing with a doll on the stage floor. She was a stunning child, with brown-black curls that were held out of innocent sapphire blue eyes by a teal blue ribbon. She wore a white cotton dress with colorful silk embroidery, silk stockings, and leather boots. Her face was heart shaped with a cute little nose and a rosebud shaped mouth.

The girl spied the phantom and toddled over to him with an outstretched arm, her other arm holding onto the doll. Before he knew what he was doing, the phantom had the little girl snuggled in his arms he looked down at her and realized that there was a note pinned to the back of her dress. He unpinned it and read the note.

_I am the daughter of a wealthy family. A few years ago, I met a man- a gypsy-. I ran away from my cruel life and adopted a new identity. We were soon wedded and shortly afterwards, I became with child. When Rozalina was born, the stars told me that one day she would be well known for her talents._

_ We arrived in Paris a few days ago. At our first opening, I saw my father, who would physically abuse me when I would refuse to obey him. I do not think that he recognized me, for I ran away four years ago._

_ If my father should ever find me, then he will kill my husband, my little Rozalina and my tribe. The only thing that I can do to protect her is to ensure that she lives in a happy, safe home. I had heard many stories about how the Opera Populaire will take in children who don't have anywhere to go, so this is my only chance._

_ Rozalina was born on September 17'th, 1877. She is a cheerful, energetic bubbly little girl. She loves to meet new people, dance, and loves music with a passion. She is not a picky eater and will everything on her plate. She can speak several languages including English, French and Russian being her favorite. She can dance, sing and act exceptionally well for a two and a half years old little girl. She can also play the violin, tambourine and castanets. Her favorite colors are pink and blue. She loves baby animals including bunnies and kittens. She can also read and write music. She is an obeinat child who always does as she is told without asking questions. Rozalina is a fast learner who is curious and loves to take things apart to examine them and ask endless questions._


	2. Chapter 2

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

The phantom entered Madame Giry's room through a secret entrance. He sat down in a chair with Rozalina curled up on his chest.

He didn't have to wait for very long. The ballet mistress entered her bedroom a few minutes later. She gasped loudly and place her hand at the level of her eyes. She was startled when she realized what the deadly phantom was holding in his arms.

"What the-" The phantom handed her the note and watched as she read it. She quickly finished reading it and left the room for a few minutes. When she returned, she had a small armful of clothes, which she laid out on her bed. "The only room that I have avaible is Christine Daae's old room, which will be ready for Rozalina by tomorrow afternoon by the latest." She quickly selected a nightgown and some other clothes for the young girl to wear. "I shall have to see if there are some more clothes that will fit her tomorrow." She sighed heavily before turning her back. "What on earth are we going to do with a child her age?"

When Madame Giry turned around, the phantom had vanished.

"My prayers have been answered," the phantom murmured to Rozalina as he walked swiftly down the underground corridors that led to his hideout. By now, the little girl was wide awake and surveying her surroundings with wide open eyes.

When the phantom rounded the corner, Rozalina happily squealed loudly. Bowen, the phantom's personal horse, trotted up to his master whickering happily as he nuzzled the girl he was holding.

"Good horsie. Sorry, Rozie doesn't have any treats for you today," announced Rozalina in a high pitched, squeaky voice. She turned to the phantom with one hand on the horse's muzzle. "Rozie ride horsie, please?" she begged with doe eyes. The phantom chuckled and swung her up onto Bowen's back, where she grabbed ahold of the horse's mane with one hand and held onto her doll with the other. Her legs were pressed tightly to the horse's flanks. The phantom kept one hand on her back as he led Bowen to the mouth of the underground lake. He helped Rozalina off and quickly stabled Bowen for the night before plunking the little girl into the boat that he used to get to and from his lair.

The phantom was worried that Rozalina would fall out of the boat and drown, but to his surprise, she stayed in one place, gazing about her with amazement and curiosity in her sapphire blue eyes.

Finally, the boat bumped against the phantom's home. He scooped up Rozalina before jumping to shore. He set her down long enough to remove his cape; when he looked back up again, she was gone.

Panic began to consume him. Suddenly, he heard his organ's keys being played, one at a time. He practically sprinted over to the grand organ and saw that Rozalina was fooling around with the keys, trying out different notes.

"Alright now, little missy, its bedtime," the phantom found himself saying in a stern tone of voice as he held up a nightgown for Rozalina to change into. He expected a temper tantrum, but was surprise when Rozalina began to ready herself for bed. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her stockings; she struggled with the buttons of her dress before the phantom helped her with the task. She shamelessly peeled off her dress and donned her nightgown before grabbing her doll and toddling up to the giant bed and trying to hop up onto it.

The phantom smiled as he assisted the little girl with the small task before climbing onto the bed himself. Immediately, Rozalina snuggled herself closer to him, her doll tucked firmly in her arms and her eyes shut in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

"Might I have everyone's attention, please?" called Madame Giry, bringing a halt to the rehearsals of the latest opera, The Amazon Princess. Slowly everyone dwindled into silence. "We will be having a new student joining us starting today." The ballet mistress gently nudged little Rozalina forward. Today, she wore a cream peasant blouse with a colorful skirt, and scarf holding her curls back.

"Hi!" Rozalina chirped. "My name is Rozie-lina!" she giggled happily before spinning around in several tight circles. "What's your name?" she asked the prima donna.

"Carlotta," the usually spoiled diva answered, smiling down at the young girl. For the rest of the rehearsals, Rozalina charmed her way into the cast and crew members hearts.

"Rozalina!" called out Madame Giry. "Could you please come with me for a moment?"

The little girl bounced off of Carlotta's lap and bounded over to the little room that the ballet mistress.

"If you don't mind, dear, I'd like to see what kind of dancer you are, alright?" asked Madame Giry with a soft smile as she sat down at the piano and began to warm up with a simple waltz.

~oOo~

That day at lunch, Rozalina could be found entertaining the cast with a dance that her mother had taught her she had switched her new dance shoes for bare feet and was happily banging on her tambourine..

Maestro Reyer's head popped out from the orchestra pit; he was wondering who was playing the tambourine with such skill and prescion. Imagine his surprise when she saw that that a three and a half year old little girl had taken out a violin and was playing Celtic Circle.

And she didn't even hit a sour note.

The conductor was amazed with the young girl's skills and musical talent. When she was finished, he waved her over.

"You are magnificent with the violin," he lavishly praised her. "Who taught you to play?"

"Papa, of course!" the little girl informed him with a cheeky grin.

Maestro Reyer nodded his head. "I see."

"Can you teach me how to play the piano?" Rozalina suddenly asked him.

The usually nervous man smiled at the girl's energy and eagerness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

The phantom loved nights like this one the best. He was at his organ with Rozalina sound asleep in his lap.

The phantom stood with the little girl in his arms and walked to a door. He nudged it open with his foot and entered the dark passage. He didn't need a light, for he knew where he was going and Rozalina wasn't afraid of the dark.

Within minutes, he arrived at the two way mirror that connected Rozalina's room to the many twisting corridors that led to his lair. Rozalina was tucked into the phantom's chest, quietly asleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. One of the chorus girls had braided Rozalina's brown-black cuels out of her illeaglly lashed eyes, but still rebelious curls had popped from the bril's braid and framed her tiny face.

The phantom knew that when she grew up, the little girl in his arms would be a heart breaker.

He peeled back the blankets on her bed and tucked her in. He smiled when he saw that she had found her doll and held it tight to her chest. The phantom felt something tugging at his chest as he turned to reenter the secret door.

~oOo~

"Very nice, little madamoiselle!" praised Maestro Reyer, beaming at his student's fast paced progress with her music lessons. He had declared Rozalina a child prodigy and would often brag of her talents to the other musicans.

Rozalina had now been living at the opera house for three weeks and had charmed everyone who met her, from the gruff box office crew to the silent maids.

In the meantime, the owners of the Opera Populaire had dedcided to retire and the new ownership was to be announced at the New Years Eve Masked Ball.

~oOo~

Rozalina inspected her reflexion in the full length mirror. She wore a royal blue ballgown with ribbon and fine embroidery decorating the fine gown. Her brown black curls were held out of her sapphire eyes with a silver comb. Her jewelry consisted of sapphire ear drops and her silver locket that contained pictures of her parents. Silk stockings kept her legs warm and black slippers protected her feet.

When Rozalina appeared at the top of the grand staircase an hour before the masked ball was to start, everyone who lived or worked at the Opera Populaire turned and clapped for the "opera princess".

Rozalina finally stepped off the staircase and marvled at the beauty of the ballroom. There were candles everywhere, giving the vast room a romantic feel. Colorful banners hung from the indoor balconies and flowers in glass vases gave off rich scents.

Before Rozalina could see anything else, Madame Giry was kneeling in front of her and placing something over the upper half of her face. When Rozalina looked into a mirror, she saw that she wore a beautiful silver mask with swirls and fancy scrollwork.

The girl hugged the ballet misteress, too thankful to say anything.

~oOo~

Throughout the night, the little three year old girl amused and charmedthe rich upper class, causing for them to donate vast sums of money to the opera house.

When Rozalina went to go sit down for a minute, she sat down next to a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"You look beautiful," he compilmented her.

"Thank you." Rozalina suddenly felt shy. Talking to adults was one thing, but this boy made her tounge tied.

"I'm James," he introduced himself.

"Rozalina," she said as they began to chat.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her after they had talked for a while. Rozalina nodded and took his offered hand. The two new friends chatted and giggled from one dance to the next. Before they knew it, it was time for the countdown to midnight and a new year.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

As everyone went crazy and ripped off their masks, James leaned forward and removed Rozalina's mask, planting a kiss onto her cheek. Rozalina looked at him with surprise while a blush crossed her face.

"For luck," explained James, offering her his arm. Rozalina giggled girlishly, before taking James's arm.

"Attention, please!" called Monsir Andre. The ballroom's activities dwindled down o an almost silent hum. "I am quite sure that you've all heard the rumors of Monsir Firmin and my retirement." Rozalina snorted; only a Deaf man could've missed the rumors. "Well I can now put your minds at ease and confirm the rumors. Allow me to introduce you to the gentleman who now owns the Opera Populaire- the Vicomt de Changy!" Everyone began to clap and cheer as the handsome man and his stunning wife stepped up to accept the keys to the opera house.

As the vicomt began his well rehersed speech, James tugged Rozalina away from the room.

"I've been listening to him practice that speech forever!" he complained. Rozalina giggled again as he led her to the coatroom. "May I have this dance, madamoiselle?" James asked, bowing from the waist down.

"But of course, monsir!" Rozalina curtsied to him before offering him a hand. The friends danced together, happy that they had each other to talk to.

Rozalina lost track of how much time passed while they were dancing, but suddenly, the clock was striking four times.

"I must find my family," announced James, bringing Rozalina's hands up to brush his mouth. He gently led her out of the coatroom and to the front doors, where he accepted his cloak and top hat from one of the servants. "My family sits in box three for every show. At intermission, meet me on the stiars," he whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek, to the servant's amusement. James tipped his hat at Rozalina before stepping out into the snow covered grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**I had decided to change Rozalina's age from three years old to seven years old, reason because Rozalina is far too talented for a three year old little girl.**

Rozalina had always loved summer. When the sun would warm the cold streets and chase away the darkness; when the street markets would open; when she could run around outside without wearing shoes...

That was when Rozalina knew it was summer.

One night in June, Rozalina found herself unable to fall asleep, so she snuck out of her room and made her way to the stage. She thought of earlier that day when one of the lights crew members had carried her up to the riggings to teach her the names of the different ropes and pulleys.

Rozalina clambored up the ladder and stood on the catwalk with her hand on a knotted rop that was dangling above the stage. She braced herself and jumped, her grip iron tight on the rope. Rozalina was thankful that her father had taught her how to climb anything- trees, walls, ropes- when she lived with her parents in the gypsy camp.

Rozalina blinked back sudden tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She held onto the rope for a minutes, trying to get her emotions back under control. Once she had conquered that mission, she began to swing from rope to rope like a monkey.

Suddenly, she missed and began to pummle down fifty feet towards the stage. She shrieked as she tried in vain to slow her rapid desent. One second, she was falling to her death; the next second, someone had caught her and was holding her tightly in safe arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the phantom half roared, half whispered, hugging Rozalina close to him. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" Rozalina whimpered at the sound of the phantom's angry voice. He held the girl as he expertly scaled up the rope one handed. Within seconds, his feet were on the catwalk and he was stalking towards a door that was barely visable. He pressed on a certain spot and the door opened to reveal a staircase that wound down into darkness.

Suddenly, Rozalina was terrified. Would the phantom hang her with his punjab lasso like he did with Joseph Buquet and Carlotta's lover?

"Rozalina, you are the daughter I've always wanted." The phantom gently tucked a curl behind her ear. "I will do anything to ensure that you are safe," he added, kissing the top of her head.

Within minutes, the phantom was walking down a famiaer passageway, leaving Rozalina wondering how mnay ways there were to her room.

The Phantom tucked Rozalina into bed before picking up the fat volume of fairy tales that Rozalina loved to read. He quickly flipped through the pages until he reached her favorite story, _Beauty and the Beast_. He began to speek, his rich, dangerous voice gentle and calming. Rozalina drifted off to sleep near the end of the story; the phantom's gaze rested on the girl who he had come to call his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**I had decided to change Rozalina's age from three years old to seven years old, reason because Rozalina is far too talented for a three year old little girl.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Rozabella smiled as she danced her heart out onstage. Even though the audience was empty, she still loved to perform for her only companion.

Erik.

The phantom of the Opera.

Her Angel of Music.

Her father.

The talented seven year old twirled around once more before cursting to the empty seats and skipping offstage into her father's arms.

"You are a talent," murmured Erik softly, kissing her daughter's forehead as he carried the girl through one of the many secret passage ways that he had discovered long ago.

"Can I learn to fence?" asked Rozabella cheekily.

Erik blinked.

Did his little girl just ask him if he could teach her to fence?

"It is about time that you learn to defend yourself, love," smiled Erik as they entered his domain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**I had decided to change Rozalina's age from three years old to seven years old, reason because Rozalina is far too talented for a three year old little girl.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Rozabella took a deep breath before going onstage. She wore a white peasent blouse with a colorful skirt and a scarf in her dark curls. The seven year old girl positioned herself onstage before nodding to Maestro Reyer, who started the orchestra up with a subtle wave of his baton.

When the first drum beat sounded, Rozabella stepped to the right with her castanets to the left of her body. She did this for several seconds as the music sped up, leading the young talent into a dance which consisted of twists, leaps, spins, jumps, twirls and acrobatic stunts.

Suddenly the curtains opened to show a neighborhood of wagons and tents. Men dressed in loose fitting trousers were busy carrying in the props for the opera; women in gay skirts and blouses were busy practcing their acts; children ran underfoot, getting into trouble.

Rozabella smiled as she went to join the other children.

Curtains up!

~oOo~

At intermission, Rozabella snuck up to box three, being careful not to catch anyone's attention. She entered the private box and grinned when she saw James.

Rozabella and James had grown close over the past six months. James would always have a pink rose to place behind Rozabella's ear, which would cause for her to giggle. The two friends enjoyed justing sitting and chatting during the fifteen minute intermission about everything and nothing.

That evening, they were giggling about the prime minister accidenly stepping in a pile of horse droppings. They were laughing so hard that they failed to notice that they weren't alone until a bell like voice said, "James who is this young lady who you are so engaged in conversation with?"

James and Rozabella turned in their seats to see the Vimcomt de Changy, his stunning wife and two lovely daughters standing there in all their nobel glory.

"I should go. I'll see you after the show." Rozabella squeezed James's hand before rushing to the area behind the stage once more.

~oOo~

Rozabella smiled brightly as the took the stage for her final bows. She looked up at box five and smiled as she spied the phantom was giving her a standing ovation, just as everyone else in the audience was. She blew a kiss to him and he dramatically caught it and held it to his heart. Rozabella giggled at his humor as the curtains fell.

As the curtains toughted the stage floor, the wooden floors were transformed into into pure pandimonian. Luckily, Rozabella knew what would happen and scurried out into the lobby before things would become too crazy for her to escape.

The first person that Rozabella saw was James. With an earpiercing squeal of happiness, the seven year old girl hurdled herself at her friend, almost succeeding in knocking his over.

"You were magnificent up there!" James praised Rozabela, twirling her in a tight circle. When she was facing him once more, he reached behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of pink and red roses and presented the flowers to her with a low bow. Rozabella accepted the gift with a deep curtsy to her friend.

Several "Awww"s filled the foyer as the patrons of the fine arts saw the cute scene unfold before them. Raoul and Christine smiled as their only son offered her firned his arm and led her to his parents and sisters.

"Mother, Father, this is Rozabella, the girl that I met at the masked ball. Rozabella, this is my mother and father, the Vicomt and Vicomtess de Changy, and these two monkeys are my twin sisters, Angel and Melody," poilitly introduced James.

Rozabella began to cursty, only to look up as the Vicomtess began to chuckle. "Please my dear, James had told us so much about you that I fear that you might be a part of our family."

The de Changy twins peeped out from behind their mother's full skirts, making Rozabella think of Mother Ginger from _**The Nutcracker Ballet.**_

"You were truely wonderful up there, Rozabella," praised Raoul. "Melody and Angel will be ballet students starting ine the fall." Rozabella smiled brightly at the twins who continued to hide behind their mother's skirts.

James led Rozabella off after a few minutes of chatting. The girl collected more flowers and praises before saying good night to James and retiring to the phantom's lair for the night.

_**Attention readers. I am accepting ideas for this story. Please feel free to PM me or leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Adorable Bundle**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY;**

**The Phantom discovers a second chance at having a happy life one stormy night…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**I had decided to change Rozalina's age from three years old to seven years old, reason because Rozalina is far too talented for a three year old little girl.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

The next thing that Rozalina knew was that her father's organ music had woken her up. She smiled as she hopped out of her bed and bounced out to the main room, where she found him working on another opera.

Rozalina stood behind Erik and watched as he wrote notes onto a piece of parchment paper. She found herself softly humming the song that he had written so far.

Erik was of course aware that Rozalina was behind him, he only choosed to ignore her for the moment being, not because he was being cruel, but because he needed to work. He was surprised when he saw out of the corner of his eye Rozalina sat down next to him on the bench, her doll on her lap as she began to play the same song that he was playing, her petite hands flying across the keys as she copied his song.

Erik was amazed at his daughter's talents as she sang quietly the notes that she was playing. He stopped her after a while and smiled as he scooped her unto his arms.

"Time to go and make my presence know, little one," he told her with a small smile as he threw on his cape. When he turned, he saw that Rozalina had also placed on her cloak and had left her doll on the bed. She held up her arms, letting the phantom know that she wanted to be picked up and carried. The phantom obeyed her silent order with a chuckle erupting from his chest. "Hold on tight and do not let go," he warned Rozalina, who nodded and wrapped her arms around the phantom's neck tightly.

And with that, the phantom went to go and terrorize the opera house.

~oOo~

A few hours later, when Erik and Rozalina returned to the underground lair, Rozalina went straight to bed, yawning as she snuggled deep underneath the blankets.

Madame Giry stepped from one of the passageways that ran throughout the opera house and cleared her throat loudly to capture Erik's attention.

"Erik, I see that you've managed to scare my pupils silly this afternoon," she commented drily, her arms folded over her chest as she glowered at the phantom. She sighed heavily before speaking once more. "Erik, why must you always cause such chaos in the opera house?"

At that moment, Rozalina began to cry and Erik swept away to calm his daughter from her nightmares, leaving Madame Giry to stare after him with shock.


End file.
